


When Your Cryptic Roommate? Friend? Boyfriend? Wants To Play Uno

by AlexIsMyBirdsName



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexIsMyBirdsName/pseuds/AlexIsMyBirdsName
Relationships: Skully (Marble Hornets) & Timothy "Tim" Wright
Kudos: 36





	When Your Cryptic Roommate? Friend? Boyfriend? Wants To Play Uno

“Can’t you find something to do that’s not staring at me?” The man in the skull mask stares at him, intimidatingly, never breaking his eyes away from Tim’s face. It seems as if Skully has done nothing but stare at Tim since they’ve returned from Alex’s house. Tim feels the guilt eating at the back of his skull for not protecting the taller man when that thing came out of nowhere and scrambled Jay’s mind. Maybe he deserves the uncomfortable silence he and Jay’s strange alter are sitting in for failing to protect him.

Skully continues to stare robotically as if waiting for Tim to do…..something. “Do you want to watch TV?” no response. “Get something to eat?” no response. “Go through codes?” Tim’s desperate for Skully to give him any sign of life, but he says nothing. Skully’s head lifts slowly, and Tim feels an uneasy chill flow through his body. Tim watches tensely as Skully walks robotically to the nightstand and pulls out a deck of playing cards that he hands to Tim using unnaturally fast movement. 

“Do you want to play Uno?” Tim asks, making a point to keep his voice loud and steady. "Yes.“ Tim nearly falls off the bed in surprise, hearing Skully’s voice. It sounds like Jay, but as if someone was pretending to be Jay. His voice held no sign of the determination and warmth it usually does. Tim ignores his uneasiness and moves over on the shifting hotel bed to make room for Skully. 

Skully hesitantly takes a seat next to Tim, and tears open the cards with the grace of a wild animal trying desperately to get its food. 

"Do you know how to play?” Skully shakes his head no at Tim’s question, which only serves to make Tim more confused. How did Skully even know the cards where there if this is the first time he’s been in the motel? “Jay?” Skully shakes his head no once again, much to Tim’s disappointment. “Don’t worry buddy, I’ll teach you.” Something flickers in Skully’s eyes when Tim calls him buddy, but that flicker dies as soon as it’s seen. “Jay, if you’re in there, don’t worry, I’m with you.” Skully doesn’t react, only stares at the cards expectantly to be taught to play. Tim sighs and prepares for a long night of trying to keep his cryptic…roommate? Entertained.


End file.
